When Everyone Else Gets Their Wish, What About Me?
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: A story about Rikku, leaving her friends and family in search of some adventure and excitment, and along the way, hopefully she will find that special someone in her life she's been waiting for...
1. Chapter 1

**When Everyone Else Gets Their Wish, What About Me?**

_Chapter One: The Party_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX2 or anything like that that could get me into trouble. :)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun had set, and music began to play as Tidus and Yuna began to dace along with Le Blanc and Nooj and even Paine was dancing with someone, Baralai. And I, Rikku, Princess of the Al-Bed was all alone, sitting in a chair, watching from afar. On the outside, I smiled happy for my friends, but in the inside, I was crying my soul out screaming, _"Why me?"_ I let out a sigh, as I got up and headed out the door, and began to take a walk outside to get some needed fresh air.

Lately, I hadn't been feeling my so cheery self, I don't know why, I just felt like curling up in a ball and crying. I guess you could say, I was feeling a little bit jealous of my best friends. Yuna, had finally married the man of her dreams, Paine was finally connecting with a guy, and me, well, I was doing nothing. Just the joker of the group, and always getting laughed at all the silly things I do. Maybe, I was tired of the laughing, no one ever took me serious. Sure, I should be use to it by now, but yet, not all of me was the Joking type.

I walked around the building, trying to come up with a solution, when it hit me, _"Why don't I take a vacation? I could walk all around Spira, on my own, and find the part of me that's missing...hopefully." _It then was decided, I would leave early in the morning, and start out on my trip. It would be kinda like Yunie's pilgrimage, except the only people going would be me, myself, and I. With the problem solved, I headed back into the building to watch my friends have a good time...

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up really early, got all my items together, and began to write a note I would leave for my friends

_Dear Yunie and Everyone else,_

_I am going on a trip. I have been feeling really...tired lately, and decided I needed some more excitement in my life than what's happening now. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I will. Please don't get mad or upset. I'll write whenever I have time. I love you all._

_Sincerely Rikku_

With the letter finished, I taped it on my front door, and left quickly and silently. I wasn't sure where to go first, but chose to go to Moonglow first. I liked it there, and a few days of walking around there would be nice. I began to walk down the road, It seems like I'm just walking in place, but after an hour or so, I see some new scenery. The pond of Moonglow! I can't believe I was that close to it already! I smiled happily as I made my way into the little town. It was so cute and simple here...maybe I went to the wrong place, I wasn't looking for someplace boring, but exciting. Well, I would give it a few days to see if anything interesting would happen here.

I got a room at the Inn, and left to go walk around more in the outskirts of Moonglow, Who knows what might be out there. I was walking along, when I got this feeling of being followed...I turned around quickly, but nothing was there. _"Must by my imagination..."_ I thought silently as I turned back around and started walking again, looking around at the flowers and rocks. I looked to my right, and noticed a little cave, _"Never noticed that before..." _I said in my mind as I walked into it. It was dark and damp, but way in the back, I could see something...Glowing? The glowing thing got the better of me, so I moved deeper into the cave. I got close enough to see what it really was. It was a dress sphere! I grabbed it and started to head out of the dark cave, to get a better look at what I just found. When I got outside, I looked at it but couldn't really tell what it was...

"Should I try it on myself?...or would that be too dangerous?" I said out loud as I examined it. "Ah, what the heck!" I said as I used it. I saw a red flame engulf my and then my body couldn't move. I stood there, waiting for the dress sphere to get a move on. When it was done, I turned around to look at my reflection in the water. "Holy crap!" I said as I looked at what it had done to me. Sure, my outfit was the same, but on my back was a giant pair of wing! The first question that came to my mind was, "Do they work?" I began to try to use my back muscles, to make the wings move. With a few tries, the wings began to move! With the basic movement down, I began to try to fly. It didn't work though. No matter what I did, it seemed I just wouldn't fly. _"I wish I could fly..."_ I thought sadly to myself, ready to undo the sphere and throw it in the trash, when I felt a slight breeze. I looked down at my feet and noticed I was off the ground, "I did it!" I squealed with joy as I slowly, but surely moved forwards.

I moved myself above the water and looked down at the lily's and began to laugh in happiness. "This sphere kicks butt!" I said as I began to move faster over the water. I hadn't had this much fun since me Yunie and Paine were all together being Gullwings! The memories of the good times began to make me feel guilty for leaving my friends and family. And just a soon as I had began to be sad, my wings stopped working, and I fell into the water.

I began to kick to try and surface, but the wings were really pulling me down. I began to try and take off the sphere, but it wouldn't budge. After a few more seconds of the sphere not moving, I began to panic, _"I wish this stupid sphere would come off!"_ And like a snap of the fingers, The sphere was in my hand. With the wings off of my back, I was light enough to kick and surfaced. I coughed a little as I kicked my slender legs and headed towards the shore. "Stupid Wings! Stupid Sphere!" I yelled out loud as I got to shore and pulled my light body out of the water.

What was the deal with this sphere?...Was it...was it a wishing sphere?...But there weren't any left after the war 1000 years ago...Maybe, I had found the last one. Cool! But I would have to be a little more careful with it than I would with a regular Sphere. I shook my head as I tried to dry my hair and body. It was getting dark, and I was getting cold, so I headed back to the Inn to dry off and head for bed. Tomorrow, I would try the sphere out more, now that I knew what it really was. Maybe it could grant my wish for...Well...I would find out tomorrow...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**VashandNaomiForever:** Thats all for now! So what did you think? This is my first FFX2 story, so if you have any questions for comments, please review!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own FFX2 INC or CORP. or anything that will get me into deep trouble!

-------------------

The room at the Inn was small, yet cute, and almost completely quiet, except for the small noise of Rikku's breathing as she slept on. When the sun hit the window, and the reflection hit Rikus shut eyes, her dreams of flying around, using the new dress sphere she had acquired, vanished, and her green eyes opened. She blocked the sun from really annoying her, and moved her body to a sitting position in her bed. _'Hmmmmm wonder what I should do today...'_ She thought as she slowly but surely got out of bed and began to stretch out, yawning slightly. "THE SPHERE!" She said loudly, then covered her mouth quickly, "Oh yeah...I'm...all alone..." She said to herself, use to having a big group with her on her adventures. "Oh well, lets see what else this sphere can do..." She said as she grabbed it off of the dresser and examined it again.

"Lets see, if it is a wishing sphere, then maybe it will grant a wish!...hmmm ok, sphere I want an apple." The sphere just sat there in her hand, if it had eyes it would have been giving a confused look to her, "Hmmm" She looked around for an apple to appear, but found none, "Alright, Please, give me an apple..." The sphere just sat there, doing absolutely nothing, "GGGRRRRRR I Wish this stupid sphere would give me a freakin APPLE!" She yelled ready to throw the sphere against the wall, but before she had the chance, and apple fell out of nowhere and hit her on the head. "Ouch! I mean, yea! It worked!" she said as she picked up the apple with her spare hand. "Cool! Now...I still gotta keep it small till I really know it won't do something bad,...How about, I wish I had a chocolate bar!" She looked around and saw a Chocolate bar sitting nicely on her pillow. "Alright...now the big test, if the chocolate is good, then I'll wish for what I really want, if it's bad, then I'll not use it again for wishing. She put down the sphere and apple, and picked up the chocolate. She gently unwrapped it, then broke off a small piece. "Here goes nothing..." She said as she gentle bit off it and began to chew, "MMMMMMMMM Yummy!" She said as she swallowed it, "It works well!" She said as she dropped the candy bar and picked up the sphere again, "Coolest sphere that I have found, please grant my wish, I have been so...lonely lately, I want a companion, but not one who will hog the glory when we accomplish something together...So um..." Rikku didn't know the right words to say. She had to think for a moment.

"I wish to meet my true love today!" She said at last. The sphere began to glow very bright, and got very hot, she tried to let it drop, but her hands wouldn't move, and her lips wouldn't either to say I wish! She stood there for a moment, her hands burning, when it stopped abruptly, and it was normal. She put it back on the dresser, and looked at her hands. They were...fine? How odd! Rikku still didn't really understand this thing, but she knew now, that she would only use this in emergencies and that was that. "Still...I hope it comes true..." she said, smiling to herself as she grabbed her bag, shoved her apple and sphere into it, and left the Inn.

Rikku walked around town, and stopped by the shop to purchase a few more potions, just in case, and headed out. She decided she would head towards Guadosalam, because not much was going on at Moonflow. So she took the next ride on the Shoopuf. As she sat there on the big beast, her thoughts went back to when Yunie had been on her pilgrimage, and when the whole gang was on this thing. _'I wonder how they're doing...'_ Rikku thought as the animal came to a quick stop, making her fall out of her seat onto the floor, "Outch! ...Hey, whats going on?" She asked, getting up and looking out at the deep water. "dee Shoopuf, he will snot go yesss?" Rikku rolled her eyes, she thought the way these people talked was so wierd, and she could barely understand them. Suddenly, she noticed a big blob in the water, beginning to surface. SWOOSH The big blob was a gigantic fiend! "Oh crap!" Said Rikku as she got into a fighting stance, "Bring it on 'Godzilla!' " She said, sly smirk on her face, she could handle this thing,...Right?

The fiend swatted its hefty tail at the Shoopuf, making the animal become unstable for a moment, then got its footing again, "Geez!" Yelled Rikku as she held onto her chair tightly, maybe she...couldn't defeat this thing...but she had to try! "Take this!" She yelled as she threw a grenade at the fiends face. KABOOOOOOOOOM the grenade went as it exploded, hitting its eyes. Now, blinded, it began to scream out in pain and move all over the place, until it went back into the water. "Get this thing moving!" Rikku yelled at the driver as he made the gentle but big animal move as fast as it could, to shore. With luck, we reached the shore with out that thing coming back after the Shoopuf. "That was close...maybe too close..." Rikku said to herself as she got off of the Shoopuf and began to walk towards her destination.

Well, so far Rikku's wish for adventure was coming true, now all that needed to happen was...run into her true love...Rikku blushed at the thought. _'I hope he's cute and not fat or mean...'_ She thought as she kept on walking. After a few more miles of walking, she had made it to gaudosalam. She walked in and saw that there were still plenty of sphere hunters around. At least things weren't all quiet because of the Gaudo leaving. She went to the Inn, checked out a room, and left. She would sleep in Gaudosalam, but she wanted to walk around some more. Actually, what she really wanted to do was visit the woods. She really liked it there and hadn't been there for a while, so it just seemed like a good idea to go.

As she neared Thunder Plains, her skin began to get all goose bumpy, and she felt a cold shiver going down her back. She hated lightening! It was so scarry! Even thought she was older, she still didn't like it. As she made her first steps on the Plains, lightening struck just a foot away from her, "AH!" She yelled as she began to run as fast as she could through the plains, she just had to get past it to get to Macalania Woods! She ran and she ran and she ran, and was almost to the end, when she ran right into a fiend. "GR! Get out of my way stupid!" She yelled as she pulled out her daggers and struck at the coyote. The coyote jumped at her, claws and fangs ready to tear at her soft, tender flesh. As he flew into the air, and was directly above her, she pointed her daggers towards it belly, and when it droped down on her, the dagger went in, stabbing his internal organs. With one last cry, the coyote died right on top of her, "Yuck! Get off of me doggy!" she said as she pulled her small body, out from under it. With a deep breath, she ran away from the fiend, and towards the end of the Plains.

When she was out of the plains, her goose bumps and shivers subsided, and she began to smile again. She didn't know why, but something...something strange was calling her to the woods. She wasn't sure what it was, but was about to find out. She entered the woods, and took in a deep breath of air. It always seemed to smell good here, she liked the smell of the trees. Rikku was about to sit down and take a small rest, when she felt something, pulling at her to keep going. She saw nothing, and nobody, but it wasn't a physical pull, it was more of a pull of the heart if you will. So, she kept on going, following the pull and wondering where her heart was taking her...

------------------------------

**VashandNaomiForever:** Yea! Second chapter done! I'm already starting on the third! You will be, hopefully, surprised who I'm gonna hook her up with! HEHEHEHE, well I would like to thank **cupcakegirl** for giving me some GREAT advice on taking my time, and all that good stuff, I hope this chappy is better! I tried my best! and thank you all for reviewing, It means a lot to me:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-------------------**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!:)

**------------------**

Balam Garden was at peace, and everyone was enjoying their lunch hour, all except one person...

"OUT OF HOTDOGS!?" Yelled a male voice, "Like we told you sir, you have to come early and be one of the first in line to get one." Came a older female voice, "I skipped one of my classes and still you don't have one for me!" He said, rage in his voice, "Come on Hotdog King, It just wasn't you day. Get over it." Came a calmer male voice, "I still want a hotdog..." said the 'Hotdog king' as he made his way over to the group of friends eating their lunch. "It could be worse." Said a female voice, "Yeah, todays lunch could have been cat burgers!" Said another male voice. The whole group laughed at this as 'Hotdog king' sat down, "I guess your right..." He said, taking a sip of his drink. "Well, I'm not that hungry anymore, does anyone want my Ifrit Chili?" He asked, "I DO I DO!" Came the joksters voice. "Alright, I'm gonna go walking around, see you guys around..." He said as he began to leave the table, "Hey wait, I'll go with you..." Came the calm voiced male. As he too got up and started to walk with her friend. As they exited the Cafateria, they went out around the building to outside, they both sat down on a bench, and said nothing until the calm voice said, "So, whats the matter?" A sigh was heard from the 'Hotdog King' as he replied, "Oh nothing, its just, we defeated the sorcerios, and everythings all quiet and nice and well,...I'm tired of it already Squall." Squall nodded his head, "I understand. You see, the thing you need is a Girl Friend. Quistis is single, how about taking her out on a date?" The hotdog king rolled his eyes, "No way, shes to...serious, I need a fun loving, happy, more interesting adventure type girl." "Too bad Selphie has Irvine, otherwise I'd say you should date her." Said squall. "Yeah well...I know she's out there, I just haven't found her yet...but trust me pal, when I do see her, I'll know it or my name isn't Z...AH!" Squall, who haden't even been looking at his friend, heard his cry and turn to see what was the matter, when he noticed he was all alone...

The blonde headed hotdog freak began falling...falling into nothingness...He wasn't even sure if he was going up or falling down. He was just floating through space, black nothingness space. A moment ago, he had just been talking to his friend, with bright green grass around them, and the sun shining down, but now...now all he saw was darkness. Then, he began to see a light, a bright beautiful light, and he began falling towards it, _'Oh god...I hope I didn't die from a heartattack or something and am going to heaven...It just wasn't his time!!!' _He thought, but he could do nothing to stop himself...

---------------------------

Rikku had stopped in this place, with a big tree, and lots of water. When all of a sudden, she heard a cry and then saw somthing fall fast into the water. "What the?" She said, trying to see what had fallen into the water. She watched as bubbles began to pop on the surface, at first tons of them, then a few, then none, "Shit!" Rikku cursed as she dropped her bag and headed for the water. Whatever it was, it was drowning! She didn't even know if it was friend or foe, but somewhere deep inside, she knew she had to help. She took a deep breath and dove into the water, her bright green eyes searching for a body, when she found it, sinking deeper and deeper into the water. She kicked with all her might as she tried desprately to reach the form. As she neared it, she could tell it was a person, a guy...She reached out and grabbed his wrist, and pulled her close to him. She then began to kick, harder than before, _'Come on, I helped defeat Sin, and Vegnagun, I can help rescue this person!'_ she thought as she began to move her and the guys body closer to the surface. Just when she was about out of breath, they surfaced. Rikku breathed in the fresh air, swimming over to the shore, the guy still in her grasp. She got him out of the water, and began to do CPR. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." She pintched his nose and tilted his head back, taking her other hand and putting it on his chin, then placed her lips against his. She breathed deeply into him, hoping that CPR would work. His eyes began to open as he leaned over and spat out the water that had occupied his lungs. He took in deep breaths of air, before he turned to see who had saved him. When he saw her, he was speechless...

Rikku looked into his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. What the heck?...was this guy...could he be...the one she wished for?...Rikku wasn't sure, but she would soon find out. "A...Are you ok?" Rikku squeaked as she looked him over, thinking silently to herself how cute he looked, "Y...yeah..." He said, eyes never leaving hers, "Wh...Who are you?" Rikku smiled slightly, "My name's Rikku, whats yours?" She asked. "Zell..." He said, as he slowly took his eyes off of her and to his souroundings, "Where...where am I?" He asked, confusion all over his young face. Rikku gave him a 'What the heck?' look, then it hit her...wasn't that basically the same thing Tidus said when she first met him?...Uh oh...Had she brought back a guy from another time? She hoped not, cause then, if he was her true love, he wold leave and she'd be all alone agian..."Spira...your in the Macalania Woods of Spira." Rikku finaly said after a moment of silence.

"Spira?...Is this some kinda joke?...I was just in Balam Garden...now I'm...Its as if I'm in another world..." Rikku shook her head, she knew then that he had deffenetly come from another world. "I think you have traveled to this new world for a reason...See, this sounds kinda strange probably, but I have a good friend that came from another world..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--------------------I Don't own FFX2 INC or CORP. or anything that will get me into deep trouble!---------------

Zell could not believe what this girl was saying. Another world? That was retarded! But yet...the landscape he was at was nothing like anywhere he had ever been. And Riku's clothing were strange too...,"Ok. If I am from a different world, then how did I get here?" He asked as he placed his eyes back on her. "I uh, well..." Riku trailed off. What was she suppose to say? I made a wish today that I would meet my true love, and I find you...No way! He would totally freak out at that. "It must be fate...I mean can you come up with any reason to why you are here?" She asked him.

The blonde headed guy shook his head in no. "Not a clue." He said as he got up and started looking around again, "So, what's this place called again?" He asked. Riku got up to as she said, "Spira, your on the planet Spira." Zell began to rub his head in confusion. What a mess he was in, it was almost like he had entered the twilight zone...He could already hear the music in his head at the thought of this. "My friends...they're gone...I doubt they'll miss me though. They all have girlfriends so I was kinda all alone when that happened." He said to himself, walking around a little, "You know, this might not be a bad thing...like you said, maybe it was fate that brought me here..." He turned around to look at her, "So, do you think I could stay with you till I get a hold on to this 'New World' idea?" He asked.

Riku smiled at him, "Sure, well, I'm not really living anywhere right now, I'm kinda in the middle of a vacation, but you can come along with me. If that's alright with you." She said wondering what was going through his head right now. "Great, I could use a vacation!" He said giving a smile back. "Hey, can we find somewhere to eat, I'm starving!" He said as he patted his belly. "Sure, I have some sandwiches in my backpack." She said as she got two of them out and handed one to Zell. "Thanks!" He said as he began to devour it.

When they finished their lunch, Riku suggested they go back to the Inn at Gaudosalam. Zell and Riku began their walk to the Inn, along the way, Zell got to see some of Spira's fiends. "What the heck?" He said as a giant lightening throwing lizard thing started to attack. It's lightening hit Zell hard enough to make him give a cry of pain, "Mother!" He cursed as he did a combo of martial arts moves on the fiend, defeating it. "Are you alright?" Riku asked as she looked him over to see if there were any bad wounds, "I'm fine, just a little shock, no biggie!" He said giving a cocky smile. _'Damn he's cute when he smiles like that!'_ She thought to herself as they continued their way to the Inn.

After a few hours of walking, they made it back to the Inn at around 10:00 P.M. "You want to grab something to eat?" She asked him as they entered Gaudosalam. "Sure!" He said as she led the way to a small cafe. She ordered a Salad while he ordered a Shoopuf Burger. When the meal came, Zell couldn't believe how big the burger was, it was like eating a burger from elephant meat! He only ate half of the burger and was full.

After dinner, they walked to the Inn, where Riku had to order a room with two beds, then led Zell to their new room. Riku gave a tired yawn as she went into the bathroom and changed into a nightgown. She thought nothing of how revealing it was, not even when she came out and saw Zell's eyes bug out watching her sit in bed. Zell sat on his bed and looked at her, god was it just him, or was it getting hot in here? "So, tell me about your world." She asked him, getting his eyes back into focus. He told her of him being an orphan and growing up in Garden. And how he became friends with Squall, Selphie, and all the others. He ended at telling the defeat of the evil sorceress and his friends getting girlfriends and boyfriends and him feeling totally alone when he was taken from his world to this one.

"I'm sorry about your friends leaving you behind like that. I totally know how you feel though..." She said trailing off. "What do you mean?" He asked. Riku gave a small sigh, "I'm on this vacation because I felt abandoned by my friends...My best friend just got married, and my other one has a boyfriend, and I'm...all alone. I feel so stupid, and ugly, and fat when I around them. You know like there's something wrong with me..."She said eyes tearing up, "But I guess I'm just being selfish by saying this..." Zell shook his head, "No your not! Your friends are being the selfish ones, just like mine. If you ask me, we're better off without them." Riku looked at him for a moment, thinking about what he said, "Yeah, maybe we are..." She said at last. Zell smiled, "You know Riku, you and I are a lot alike. I'm glad I met you today." He said as he watched her give another yawn. "Me too!" She said giving a lazy, sleepy smile. Riku laid back down on her bed and rested her eyes a little. Taking advantage of this, Zell ran to the bathroom and got out of his clothes, except for his boxers, and quickly snuck back on the bed and into the covers.

Riku opened her eyes back up, "So anyways, I'm kinda tired, do you think you could turn out the light?" She asked him. "Uh...sure..." He said, but stayed in bed. "Well...?" She said looking at him. "I'm going..." He said as he quickly got out of the bed and to the light switch, turned it off and ran back into the bed. Riku couldn't help but blush. He had a totally HOT body! She laughed a little and Zell heard her, giving her an annoyed look, "What's so funny?" Riku shook her head, "Oh nothing, I just didn't expect to have dinner _and a show_ tonight." she said as she turned over and pretended to sleep. Zell blushed at this but said nothing. He turned on his side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Zell awoke to the sound of Rikku singing. He got up from bed and looked over at hers but didn't see her. Then he heard the shower running, i Oh, thats where she's singing... /i He thought to himself as he put on his jeans and shirt. i I wonder where we'll go today? /i Thought Zell as he watched the bathroom door swing open and a clean and fresh Rikku come out. "Good morning!" She said as she hummed her way over towards him. "You ready to go to our next destination?" She asked grabbing her backpack and putting away her nightgown.

Zell smiled at her, "Ready when you are." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks!" She said as the two exited the room. They headed out of the Inn and towards the open road.


End file.
